Beneath the night sky
by mutsumi
Summary: [One-shot] A short vignette on what happened to Draco and Hermione after the war. Please R&R.


****

Beneath the night sky

Author's Notes: Well, this is just a vignette on Draco and Hermione's relationship. A really short one. This is inspired by a song but I don't know if this would be properly called a songfic. Anyway, the song is entitled _Nasaan_ by a local artist, Nyoy Volante. Yes… I translated the song for you people. *grins* Well, as best as I can, anyway. So, there.

Disclaimers: It's either JK Rowling's or Nyoy Volante's. You pick.

__

Nasaan (Where) by Nyoy Volante

__

Hatinggabi, 'di mapakali (Midnight, restless)  
'Di makatulog, 'di makangiti (Can't sleep, can't smile)  
Bakit gano'n, hanggang ngayon (Why is it like that, until now)  
Nag-iisip, nagtatanong (Thinking, asking)  
  
Sabi mo'y ako hanggang muling magkita (You said it's me until we meet again)  
Bakit ngayon nasa piling ng iba (Why are you with someone else now)  
  
Nasa'n ka na, nasa'n ka na (Where are you, where are you)  
'Di ba't pangako'y babalik ka (Didn't you promise that you'll be back)  
Hanggang ngayon nandito pa (Until now I'm still there)  
Naghihintay, nag-iisa (Waiting, alone)  
Nasa'n ka na (Where are you)  
  
Alaala mo'ng nasa isip ko (Your memories are in my mind)  
'Di mawaglit, 'di malayo (Can't forget for a second, can't push away)  
Mga yakap mong walang kasing diin (Your hugs so tight like no one else's)  
'Di maniwala, 'di ka na akin (Can't believe you're not mine)  
  
Sabi mo'y ako hanggang muling magkita (You said it's me until we meet again)  
Bakit ngayon nasa piling ng iba (Why are you with someone else now)  
  
Nasa'n ka na, nasa'n ka na (Where are you, where are you)  
'Di ba't pangako'y babalik ka (Isn't it a promise that you'll be back)  
Hanggang ngayon nandito pa (Until now I'm still there)  
Naghihintay, nag-iisa (Waiting alone)  
Nasa'n ka na (Where are you)  
  
'Di ba't pangako mo'y ika'y babalik (Didn't you promise that you'll be back)  
  
Nasa'n ka na, nasa'n ka na (Where are you, where are you)  
'Di ba't pangako'y babalik ka (Isn't it a promise that you'll be back)  
Hanggang ngayon nandito pa (Until now I'm still there)  
Naghihintay, umaasa (Waiting, hoping)  
Umaasang mahal (Hoping that you love)  
Ako'y mahal mo pa (You still love me)  
Nasa'n ka na, nasaan ka na (Where are you, where are you)  
Ako'y iniwan na (You left me)

He stared into the night. The stars are twinkling in the darkness of the sky. The moon is casting its eerie glow on the surface of the earth. The crickets are singing their songs to anyone who would listen. Like him. He, who has shown a hard and cold exterior. He, who has looked down on everyone he considers inferior. He, who made several lives a living hell. He, who has a name that calls for respect and fear. He, who excels in everything he does. He, who follows his own beliefs and principles.

He, who has loved.

Yes. Not many may believe that he, the king of the Slytherins, is capable of feeling such an emotion. Or rather, that he is capable of such a warm emotion. He did not believe himself either at the start. He kept ignoring the telltale signs of the feeling called love: the sudden awareness of her every move and action. The way the hairs on his neck prickle when she's around. The way her laugh lightens his day. The way she makes him proud every time she answers a professor's question. The way his senses come alive when she's near.

He wasn't sure just how they suddenly became a couple. One moment, they were arguing, on just how purebloods are better than Muggle-borns. The next minute, she was curled up on the chair. And the next, they were kissing each other fiercely. Then, they carried on the next day as if nothing happened. He continued to irk her friends though he avoided teasing her. But at night, when they are alone, they curl up next to each other and whisper. Whisper their worries, their fears, their happiness, their plans. And they whisper sweet and non-sensible things to the other. Like how they could turn from being enemies to being lovers. They never knew the answer. But they knew that what they felt was real.

Months have gone by and no one suspected them of anything. Until the attack came and they had to separate. He was being forced to fight for the Dark Lord, but he never gave in. Even after all the torture, he never wavered. All he could think about was after this, after the battle, he will see her again. And she will take away all the pain he has gone through.

But she never came. She never went to the place where they promised that they will meet after the nightmare has ceased. He couldn't believe that she would forget. He thought that something was just holding her up. So, he followed her one day, and saw her in the arms of another. He wanted to grab her and shout at her. But he didn't. He thought that maybe, it was all just an act. She will go to him one day. And everything will be alright.

But days had gone and she never did. After two months of going there every night, he finally gave up. She will never come and he'll always be alone. And as he looked up into the night sky, he felt tears fall down on his cheeks. He wiped them away as he sadly looked away from the heavens, and turned around, stuffed his hands on his pocket, and walked away. He never looked back. He was leaving this place forever.

Just as she left him.

~ Owari ~

Last Notes: A bit on the OOC side… I just realized that. Anyway, thanks for reading this and please do leave a review.


End file.
